User blog:Doctor Victor Von Doom/The Legend of Okoto
Chapter 1: Ekimu stood, hammer in hand, gazing out at the wondrous city that he lived in. He was in the doorway of his forge and had just finished a good days work in making masks. Makuta was still inside, tinkering with some mast or other, comparing his with ones that Ekimu had made, looking for flaws in his work, trying to find out why his were loved less than Ekimu’s. Ekimu smiled at the thought, little did Makuta know that the secret lay in the Mask of Creation he wore, Makuta wearing the Mask of Control therefor could not hope to compete. Makuta had tried many times to use his mask to control the villagers, trying to make them love his masks. but all he could succeed in was ending up with mindless slaves. so he released them and tried making his maks better, but he didn’t realise that his masks were the best they could be already, and that Ekimu had simply cheated in a sense to make his better. There was always a competition between the brothers, and when Ekimu inherited the Mask of Creation from his father he told nothing about how he used it to his brother as a way to amuse himself. From inside the forge came an exclamation of disgust and and distinct clang of a mask being hurled against the wall, Ekimu smiled again, then walked down to his house. The next morning was Ekimu and Makuta’s day off from their work, and they spent the day with the villagers. Makuta had only a few supporting friends among the villagers, and with them he went to the Crystal Caves, far below Okoto’s surface. Ekimu however had many friends, and he spent the day walking through the city and talking to them, and peace was over the island. But sadly, it was not to last, a shadow fell across the island, as terrified eyes looked to the sky. Hanging suspended above them was a great airship, and from it was falling many canisters. Now the people of Okoto were a peaceful sort, and had never dealt with anything worse than the occasional Scopio or rampaging animal, each element had a Protector who was a villager designated to watch over the people of his element, and they were the only ones who knew how to fight, except for the Arena champions like Slicer or Basher (for the champions were given promotional names to use in the Arena). When the canisters hit the ground they opened and out came hideous spider-like creatures. They were called Skull spiders, and they attacked the city in force. At one Tahu, the Protector of Fire summoned the other Protecters, Gali, Pohatu, Onua, Kopaka and Lewa. He also summoned the Arena champions to aid the defence. Ekimu was not idle, he grabbed his hammer and helped the Protectors and champions, but they were fighting a losing battle, for the sheer numbers of the Skull Spiders out matched the skill and determination of the city’s defenders. Makuta at that time came back from the Caves, and seeing what was going on he took out his hammer and attacked the rear of the army of Skull Spiders. This distracted them enough for the defenders to regroup and redouble their efforts, driving the Skull Spiders from the city. The airship was long gone, but Ekimu swore he would find who sent it, and make him pay. Category:Blog posts